


A New Mushroomton High Romance

by FanboyRemy08



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyRemy08/pseuds/FanboyRemy08
Summary: Ian is ready and set to be the best Elf he can!! He made a list too!! Let's see what grand Adventure High School life will take him threw. With the support of his family and a little magic. Who knows what's in store.
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A New Mushroomton High Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing!! Love this movie =) totally awesome.

Another sunny day at New Mushroomton. The first day as Sophmore Ian sat outside New Mushroomton High School writing his plan in a notebook. At the top of the page, he wrote NEW ME. Below it, he added a list:

Speak up more  
Learn to drive  
Invite people to party  
Be like Dad

The rang and Ian snapped the notebook shut and headed inside. He pressed forward threw the halls standing tall with a smile on his face, and trying really hard to keep doing so, waving and calling out hello's to a few Teachers and students he knew. Which they, in turn, replied with their own smiles and waves.

"Hey, good morning Mrs. Stormwater! morning Mr. Stagwhisper!" he's doing ! he's being more open, Yes! "Morning Mr. Light welcome back to another year, I hope you have kept your noggin nice and sharp during the summer break" replies Mrs. Stormwater an Elf about 5'9 with pink skin. Wearing casual work clothes with her hair kept up in a bun.

"Morning there champ, someone is looking rather glad to be back to school. I smell mischief afoot here" Mr.Stagwhisper, another Elf with blue skin about 6'1 and short blue hair, says wink with a laugh as Ian walks by them.

"No mischief here promise Mr. Stagwhisper" smiles shyly and at him, Ian keeps on walking down the hall towards his homeroom.

Moments later, he walking into a classroom as the teacher called attendance. A large troll named Gorgamon, known to be kind of a jerk sat in the desk behind his. He wore flip-flops and propped his giant, gross feet on Ian's seat. Ian thought about the first thing on his list: Speak up More. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, uh, Gorgamon...um, would you mind not putting your feet on my chair? he said.

"Sorry, dude, gotta keep em elevated," said Gorgamon. "Gets the blood flowing to my brain"

"It just makes it a little hard for me to fit in there-" started Ian. Trying his best to keep his confidence and not look down.

"Well, if I don't have good blood flow, I cant concentrate on my schoolwork. You don't want me to do bad in school, do you?" Gorgamon interrupted with a sly grin...the jerk.

"Uh...no," Ian said with an awkward laugh. He couldn't help feeling disappointed in himself and was just about to try and scoot up to the edge of his seat and make room for Gourgamon's disgusting feet. When a voice called out Catching their attention.

"Dude seriously ? get your feet down don't be a fuc-jerk" An Elf, with green skin and hair to match, sitting on the next row having heard and seen most of the conversation, along with the other students nearby, speaks up defending Ian. 

Both Ian and Gorgamon look to him in shock for two different reasons. Gorgamon: a fellow student actually talking back to him.  
Ian: someone is defending him? what?

"With your nasty feet on his desk my bro here cant concentrate on his schoolwork. You don't want him to do bad in school, do you?" The Elf throws Gorgamon's own words right back at him.

Gorgamon sends him a nasty look and slowly lowers his feet. Normally he would not take such sass but maybe the fact that the Elf has a muscular body and some heigh on him, about a head taller than Ian, might have something to do with Gorgamon cooperation. Looking at Ian with a friendly grin the Elf winks at him throwing him a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Ian mumbles shyly and takes his seat. Looking to the side once more to smile at the Elf in thanks.

After the class is over 90 minutes later and the students begin to file out Ian gathers his books quickly to make a clean getaway from Gorgamon but most importantly to catch up to his Hero who had already walked out of the room. 

"Hey-uh..Bro!" calls out Ian to the Elf who turns around at the call and stops waiting for Ian as he walks up. 

"Sup man?" he grins fist up at the ready for a bump. Ian for a split second is shocked but returns the bump with his own fist in glee.

"I just wanted to say thanks for back there I uh..that was really cool of you thank you" Ian blushes "I'm Ian Lightfoot, nice to meet you"

"No worries bro its all good. People like Gorgamon need to learn to be ya nice ya know. Nice to meet ya Ian, Name's Nico Starsong" throwing one arm around Ian shoulders in a hug. 

"By the way, if you got nothing planned after school today. It's my birthday today, I'm having a party at my place. If you wanna come" Ian asked with hope. A smile on his face.

Nico returns the smile squeezing Ian one more time before letting go of the hug. "Sure bros thanks for the invite, I'm down might be there a little late. Have soccer practice but ill be there" pulling out his phone opens new contacts.

"Lets swap numbers. Text me the address". 

==============

Later that afternoon Ian tried his best in his driver ed class. Heck even volunteered to go first. But sadly things did not turn out as he had hoped.

"Merge into traffic"

"MERGE INTO TRAFFIC!"

"I'm not ready!" Ian shrieked. The instructor ordered him to pull over, and he veered off the expressway, stopping on the shoulder. He couldn't believe it--he had failed.

When the last bell finally rang, students poured out of the school to hang out and chat on the front lawn. Ian stood nearby quietly talking to himself. Trying his best he was planning to invite a group of kids from class. It was a rocky start with Ian stumbling over his words but an Elf named Sadalia had managed to get was he was trying to say and the group agreed to come over for the party. 

Yes! everything was going great...Until Barley showed up....and embarrassed, not on purpose, Ian to no end. Mortified by Barley. Ian canceled the party while hopping inside Guinevere urging him to leave.

"Can we please just go home?"

=========  
Later that night around 6 pm back in his room, Ian sat at his desk and pulled out his "New Me" List. Clicking his pen, he crossed off the first three items:

Speak up more  
Learn to drive  
Invite people to party.

He paused a moment before striking a line through the last one:

Be like Dad

Heading downstairs, after listening to his dad's voice for comfort, to fix his torn sweatshirt. When Laurel saw him starting to sew, she said, "honey I was going to do that"

"That's okay", he replied 

Laurel smiled as she watched him. "Wow, you must have been taught by some kind of sewing master

"Yeah, a very humble sewing master," said Ian with a smirk.

When he'd finished the last few stitches, he held the thread out for Laurel to snip with scissors. Ian touched the word stitched onto the front of the hoodie: LIGHTFOOT.

"What was Dad like when he was my age?" he asked, "Was he always super confident?"

"Oh no," said Laurel. It took him a while to find out who he was."

"I wish I'd met him," said Ian.

"Oh, me too," said Laurel, her voice full of longing. "But hey, you know, when your dad got sick, he fought so hard...because he wanted to meet you more than anything." Laurel looked lovingly at her son, then became upbeat. "You know what--I have something for you. I was going to wait until after cake, but...I think you've waited long enough."

"What is it?" asked Ian.

"It's a gift...from your dad"

At that very moment, the doorbell rang, interrupting the Lightfoot's. Laurel looked toward the door then back at Ian 

"I thought you said you didn't invite anyone over honey?" Laurel asked her son. 

"I didn't--well I did---I uh..ill get it" Ian replies confused. Yea he had totally told Sadalia and her group the party was off, embarrassingly so. Walking up to the door with Blazey at his feet having gotten excited upon hearing the doorbell. 

"Haha down Blazey it's okay, let's see who it is first yea girl?" baby talks to while petting her trying to calm her down. 

"Hello?" Ian opens the door and is shocked at who is on the other side having totally forgotten.

"Heya Ian sorry for being kinda late, but hey in my defense I did say I was going to be," Nico says with a playful grin. Wearing a black button-up shirt, fitting quite snuggly Ian's brain adds, with some Jean shorts and some green converse chucks. Holding a small gift box towards Ian

"Happy birthday my new Bro, it's a little something-something hope you like it." 

"Yeah- whoa yea- come in, Nico thanks" accepting the gift with a smile of his own Ian lets Nico in who starts playing with Blazey.

"And who do we have here? whos this beautiful girl? huh?" Nico plays around with her as he looks to Ian waiting for an answer.

Closing the door Ian turns to face them walking over around the two.

"That's Blazey, careful don't let her playful face fool ya shes a monster really" Blazey, wrapped around Nico's shoulder puff's a mini torrent of flame at Ian as if saying 'hey!'

"Haha oh, yea? hmm ill take my chances. Having a powerful beast on your side is a good thing." Nico replies. 

"Hello, nice to meet you? Ian who's this?" Laurel who had gone into the kitchen to check on the dogs in the oven asked with a smile. Excited to see Ian had invited someone over.

"Oh right, Mom this is Nico he's a Friend from School" 'Yea-a friend' Ian can't help but feel happy and excited a friend. "Nico this is my mom, Laurel"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, nice place you have here, sorry I'm late" walking up and wrapping an arm around Ian's shoulder Nico smiles and nods respectfully at Laurel. 

"No not at all dear, nice to meet you" Laurel smiles at the boys. Noticing the gift in Ian's hands "We were just about to open presents. Barley get down here!" She calls out to her oldest.

"Present time!!" opening the hallway closet she takes out a medium size box along with a large square box.

"Where's the birthday boy! Oh, Yea Presents!! Your reward for another year of service to the quest of Life Little brother" Barley grins excitedly.

"Oh hello, fellow adventure! hows it going?" he calls out once he notices they have company "Never seen you before, New friend Iandore?" Ian groans softly looking at Nico in embarrassment who in turn grins wildly noticing the many of pins "Quest of Yore" on Barley vest.

"Who am I?" Nico gasp feigning offense, letting go of Ian and Standing in salute head held high. "You stand in the presence of Starsong, Defender of Night, Paladin of Elune: Goddess of The Moon" 

Barley all but burst in joy. Walking up to them and giving Nico a fist bump, which he returns gladly both sharing a grin, "Dude you play? Oh I like this one Ian you have to keep him"

"I've played a few campaigns here and there. I was wandering downtown one day and found game shop called 'Dragon's Roar by 5th street." he replies taking a seat. Laurel places the gifts in the table taking a seat across from the boys on the other sofa. 

"Okay boys, the current quest is the present's then some food. The Dog's are almost done and The Cake should be here pretty soon, Colt went to pick it up" Blazey roar's and runs around excited, jumping onto, Ian licking his face at the mention of food.

"Happy Birthday little bro" Barley hugs Ian tight on his way to the couch next to his mother as Ian sits next to Nico. 

"Open mine first your gonna love it!" Calls out Barely picking up the large present and passing over to Ian who takes it with a small letting out a laugh "Thanks Barley" Putting down Nico present, that he's been holding this whole time, Ian opens up Barley gift and his smile turns soft. Taking out of the box Ian holds in his hand a farmed Water Art of their family, Laurel with her two sons standing in an open field, the night sky above them. 

"Oh Barley its beautiful hun" Laurel smiles at them. 

"Yeah Barley this is great, thank you, where you get this?" 

"Yeah man that is so sick" agree's Nico admiring the drawing by Ian's side.

"A buddy of mine is an amazing artist as you can see. I asked her a while back if she could fit me in top of the list of her commissions seeing as this was a Birthday gift and all" Winks Barley

Placing the frame gently next to him Ian goes and opens his mom's present next. The medium size box reveals two button-up Jean shirts, Agoloth the current brand trending among kids these days, Ian smiles at his mother in Joy.

"Thanks, mom!" 

"You're very welcome hun, hope you like them cause 3 hours in line, not doing that again anything soon." Barley and Nico let out a laugh at that. Knowing the horror themselves.

Grabbing Nico's present next, the last one, the boys share a smile as Ian opens his gift. 

"Those are beautiful Nico" Laurel lets out in a gasp as Both her and Barley look in wonder at the Two bracelets Ian holds in his hands. The bands are made of mithril interwoven with ironbark. Meeting with Moonstone crest. One Having the name "Ian" and the other "Lightfoot" etched into the stone. 

"Nico these are amazing thank you--but you shouldn't have these look super expensive," says Ian softly to Nico, filled with wonder and confusion they just meet, the fellow teenager simply shrugs with a grin.

"No worries bro, a 16th Birthday doesn't happen every day you know" Nico punches Ian's shoulder gently offering a smile.

"Plus when you work at a pawn part-time you tend to find all kinds of things, bro, you would not believe the things people sell just for some quick cash. Its no trouble at all I promise. I made them myself this afternoon with some of my granda's tools, he owns the pawnshop."

"Thank you Nico thanks very kind of you" calls out Laurel.

"Yea--bro thanks a lot. Thanks, everyone" Blushing Ian thanks everyone in the room. Happy that his Birthday turned out to be amazing after all. With his family and a new friend.

Ian and Nico lock eyes and just stares at each other sharing a smile. A feeling passes threw Ian that he can't quite explain but loves all the same.

"Oh Wait!! Your Father Gift" Laurel calls out. Rushing up the stairs. Ian and Barley share a look of equal excitement. Barley rushes up after his mother, Ian looks to Nico smiling.

"I think she's getting it from the attic"

"Any idea what it might be?" 

"No clue"

If he only knew what was about to come.


End file.
